sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Exeggcute
Exeggcute (エグセッグキュード, Eguseggukyūto) is a dual Grass/Psychic-type Egg Pokémon that is known to evolve into a Exeggutor when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Not Known (both English and Japanese) Exeggcute resemble six light pink eggs, usually seen arranged in the way of five heads huddled around a sixth. Each "head" has a slightly different facial expression, but each face has triangular eyes with tiny black pupils and a small mouth. Each of their shells have some cracks on them, and one member of the bundle usually has their yolk/brain exposed. Despite looking like eggs, Exeggcute are actually more closely related to plant seeds. Its height is 1'04" and weight is 5.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Exeggcute are capable of several Grass- and Psychic-type moves, like Dream Eater, which combines well with its two sleep moves, Sleep Powder and Hypnosis. Exeggcute use a special kind of telepathy that always makes them form groups of six. Exeggcute, and its evolved form, Exeggutor, are the only known Pokémon that learns Barrage. Behavior These Pokémon gather together in swarms of six. They communicate with each other by using a form of telepathy that only they can understand. Should the number of Exeggcute be reduced to less than six, the remaining Exeggcute will attempt to replace it with a similarly sized Pokémon, such as Togepi. Habitat Exeggcute live in jungles and forests. They are most commonly-seen in Kanto, but have also been seen in Johto and Sinnoh. Diet Major appearances Exeggcute's first major role was in The March of the Exeggutor Squad. The Egg Pokémon was owned by an incompetent magician named Melvin. Exeggcute managed to hypnotize Ash and Melvin forced Ash to capture a bunch of Exeggutor. Melvin's Exeggcute managed to evolve, but without using a Leaf Stone. Exeggcute also appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Pikachu and company, plus an Elekid, found Misty's Togepi hanging around an Exeggcute that was missing a member of its batch. It evolved when all the eggs were back together, standing on a Leaf Stone. Other Minor appearances Exeggcute first appeared in Pokémon Scent-sation!. An Exeggcute was seen on a photo in The Breeding Center Secret. An Exeggcute under the ownership of Stella appeared in It's Mr. Mime Time. Multiple Exeggcute were among the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. An Exeggcute was one of the Pokémon living in Len Town in The Psychic Sidekicks!. Multiple Exeggcute appeared in An EGG-sighting Adventure! in their nests. An Exeggcute appeared in The Green Guardian and One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. Pokédex entry Exeggcute, Egg Pokémon. Although it resembles an egg, it is known to be more closely related to the seed of a plant. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Pre-Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 11 Pokémon